


Turn Out the Lights.  Again.

by lanalucy



Series: Turn Out the Lights [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's her move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Out the Lights.  Again.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifishipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Turn Out the Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/666620) by [lanalucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy). 



> Sequel of sorts to Turn Out the Lights, for sci_fi_shipper, who wanted more, and sort of using the prompt 'secrets - it doesn't count if we can't see each other'.

  
Lee was looking forward to some rack time.  It’d been a rough few days, with pilots out sick, and extra shifts in CIC in addition to his regular duties.  He hit his quarters, uncharacteristically stripping on the way to the head.  He was in the shower, taking a few minutes to just unwind, and the lights went out with a click.   _Frak._  Then he snickered at himself, _not like I don’t know where everything is._    
  
The air changed and then there was a naked female _yep, those are breasts_ in the shower with him, making free with every available bit of his skin.  “Mind telling me what you think you’re doing?”  
  
No answer but soapy hands at his shoulders and neck.  Strong, soapy hands that felt really damn good on his sore muscles.  Her hands kept on soaping him up, moving down his body to his waist, before moving him around into the spray to rinse off.  They returned, rubbing shampoo in firm, relaxing circles on his scalp and he groaned a little, _feels spectacular._  
  
Her hands gripped his ears and pulled him down so her mouth was right there.  She licked his ear playfully and whispered, “Just repaying a debt, sir,” then pushed him face first under the spray.   _Some debt.  I'm gonna drown in my own damn shower.  Who owes me this kind of debt, anyway?  And who has the frakkin’ code to the CAG’s quarters?_  
  
Her hands pulled him away from the spray and turned him around to face the wall.  He could feel her damp hair tickle the back of his thigh as she started soaping his legs and his glutes with firm relaxing strokes, before pushing him back to rinse off again.  Then she started soaping up his front, beginning with his waist and working her way down, carefully and intentionally avoiding his now very interested cock.   _Gods, she’s driving me crazy!_  He could feel her hair tickling his shoulder and he was about to take charge of this little encounter when he felt a nearly imperceptible glide up, then down, right where he needed her, before she leaned in closer and whispered, “Any requests, sir?”  
  
“Uh...” was his eloquent answer, and he heard a quiet feminine snicker.  “Cat got your tongue, sir?”  
  
He mentally shook himself and grabbed her arms, moving his hands down to hers, placing her hands firmly on his cock, guiding her a little, so she couldn’t misunderstand what he wanted.  Her grip here was firm, too, as if she was used to using her hands to _never mind, Lee, just go with it._  Her hands were smoothing up and down, pausing at the bottom and at the top for a squeeze, with a little flirt of her thumb over the head on every trip.  His breath was coming in pants now, so he almost missed her next whispered comment.  “I was hoping you wanted my mouth, Sir.  I’ve been looking forward to that all day.”  
  
He let out a groan at the mental image and said, “Far be it from me to deprive you.  Please, carry on.”  He thought he sounded ridiculous, but then _Holy Tartarus!_ she was all lips and tongue and just the barest hint of teeth and wet and warm, and he was about two seconds from humiliating himself like it was his first time being touched, moaning like he was fifteen, and he reached down and took hold of her hair, holding her in place so he could frak her mouth and _Oh, Gods, I’m about to come_ he started to pull back, but she grabbed his ass as if she knew what he was thinking and held on until he let himself go with an embarrassingly loud moan, barely stopping himself from shouting “Kara!”   _That would have been humiliating._  
  
She kept her mouth on him - he could feel her swallowing - and she sucked lightly as she slowly pulled off of him.    
  
She stood, turned off the water and started to leave the shower, but he grabbed out in the dark with a “Nuh-uh,” and yanked her back.  His hands moved up her body to take hold of her face again, only this time, he pulled her in for a kiss.  She kissed like she sucked cock, and he was in danger of losing himself in it when the part of his brain not distracted by her tongue took note of a new scent in the room now that steam wasn’t drowning it out.    
  
He’d known Kara for years now, and even if he’d never admit to it, he’d recognize her anywhere, with his eyes closed, in a room full of other women, even covered in engine grease.   _How frakked up is that?_  His brain was getting in the way, because his hold had loosened and she was trying again to escape.  
  
This time, he decided to let her get away, but not without something to think about.  “You know, I don’t think it breaks frat regs if we don’t know each other.  Now that you’ve repaid that debt, maybe we could start a new tab?”  It sounded stupid when he said it out loud, but she moved back into him and whispered, “Maybe we could just leave the tab running indefinitely?  I know where to find you,” and she walked into his darkened quarters, not quite shutting the door behind her.  He listened to her dress, heard the hatch open and close, and started strategizing his next move.   _No way am I waiting for her to come find me_.


End file.
